1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging (MAI) apparatus, an image processing apparatus, and an image processing method that reconstruct an image from data related to an interior of a subject and collected using magnetic resonance phenomenon, and display the reconstructed image. In particular, the present invention relates to a change in a display condition under which a reconstructed image is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an MRI apparatus, a distortion appears in a reconstructed image when a disturbance in a magnetic field is present within an imaging area. In general, in the MRI apparatus, the disturbance in the magnetic field is measured by a predetermined method. Then, an image in which the distortion is corrected and an image before the distortion is corrected are reconstructed. The reconstructed post-correction image serves as an ordinary image used for diagnosis. At the same time, the reconstructed pre-correction image is used as a positioning image for scan planning or the like, serving as an image correctly indicating an imaging position (refer to, for example, JP-A 2005-118461 (KOKAI)).
However, in a conventional MRI apparatus, when a change is made in a display condition as a result of various imaging processing operations (image rotation, image inversion, panning process, and the like) and luminance conversion processes (window level adjustment, window width adjustment, and the like) being performed on the reconstructed post-correction image during diagnosis, a similar change is not reflected in the reconstructed pre-correction image. Therefore, when the reconstructed pre-correction image is used for scan planning and the like, the similar change is required to be made again, thereby involving a large amount of work.